He's Friend and Foe
This is the ninth episode of Survivor: Russia Challenges Reward Challenge: Catch Of The Day Castaways are split up into two teams of five. One at a time, they must go out in the water and clip a rope to a fish basket containing pieces to a flag puzzle. The other teammates would then drag them back to shore. The first team to assemble the puzzle will win reward. Reward: '''A river cruise lunch. '''Winner: '''Beth Gonzalas, Freddy Libman, Glenn Ryans, Gordan Blake, and Jamie Franzel '''Immunity Challenge: Snake In The Grass Each castaway must traverse a series of hurdles to retrieve bags of puzzle pieces. First three to finish will move on to the final round, where they have to use the puzzle pieces to form a snake. First contestant to finish the snake puzzle wins Immunity. Winner: ''' William Cohen Story Night 23 The scene fades in to the Sochi camp. A shot of the fire burning is shown before cutting to the arrivals of the final ten. Both Jamie and Gordan have large smiles on their faces as they kept their alliance together. Freddy helps the others place their torches on a tree before sitting in the shelter. ''Gordan:'' Another one bits the dust. This game is too easy. The scene focuses to Katie and Freddy in the shelter. Katie looks around to see her alliance by the fire and Jeffery, Glenn, and Sasha talking by the water. She then takes a deep breath. Katie taps Freddy on the shoulder to get his attention. ''Freddy:'' What's up? ''Katie:'' I want William out next. Freddy's eyes grow wide, surprised at what he is hearing. ''Freddy:'' Cutting to the chase, huh. ''Katie:'' I just think that if he is at the end, he will beat anyone. ''Freddy:'' I agree, he has played a strong game. ''Katie:'' Would you be willing to vote him? ''Freddy:'' Yeah, I would. *intro plays* Day 24 The scene fades in to the next reward challenge. After a few shots of the area, we see Probst. ''Jeff:'' Come on in, guys! The final ten arrive to the challenge and step onto a black mat. Jeff goes over the challenge before separating the tribe into two teams. The red team consists of Sasha, Katie, Lisa, Jeffery, and William while the blue team consists of Jamie, Beth, Freddy, Glenn, and Gordan. The first two out are Jamie and Sasha. Both women are out to a quick start as they get their first fish trap and race back. Glenn slows down his team, allowing the red team to get their first fish trap to shore first. Jamie soon gets on shore as William rushes out to get the second fish trap. Freddy then rushes out as William clips on to his fish trap and is pulled back. Freddy quickly gets to his fish trap and clips in. Both men are pulled in quickly as Lisa and Gordan rush out to get their final fish trap. Both players quickly swim to their fish trap but Gordan's slow pace allows Lisa to get a good lead over him. Lisa clips on and is pulled in. As Lisa is half way across the water, Gordan clips in. Gordan's large weight makes it difficult for his tribe to pull him in. Lisa arrives on the beach and Katie and Jeffery begin to work on their puzzle. Gordan soon returns with the final fish trap as Glenn and Beth start working on the puzzle. Neither Jeffery or Katie are able to work together well, often arguing on where a piece is suppose to go. Meanwhile, Glenn and Beth work together smoothly. They are able to place all their pieces in before the other team place their second piece, winning them reward. Freddy and Jamie hug each other as both Jeffery and William look disappointed in their team. The scene then shifts to Jeff addressing the tribe. ''Jeff:'' Blue team, congratulations. Head on out to your reward. The blue team, all happy, leave the challenge area. Jeff then turns to the red team. ''Jeff:'' Red team, got nothin' for ya. Head on back to camp. A slow motion shot is shown as the camera focuses William, as he grabs his belongings and makes his way down a pathway he came in from. The scene cuts to the reward. The five winners are greeted by the boat driver as they board the boat. They arrive at a large table filled with food, much to their enjoyment. Freddy places a multitude of food on his plate while Gordan stuffs his mouth with chicken. ''Freddy:'' Oh God, I needed this. ''Jamie:'' No kidding. ''Freddy:'' So, something happened last night that I think you guys should know. ''Jamie:'' What would that be? ''Freddy:'' Katie came to me in the shelter and said she wanted to get William out of the game. Jamie looks surprised while Gordan shakes his head, not liking what he is hearing. ''Jamie:'' You being serious? ''Freddy:'' Right hand to God. If she's already planning to take William out, who knows when she'll start planning to get you guys out. I'm just saying that we're four votes you guys can use to take her out next. ''Jamie:'' Well it really is something to consider. The scene fades to the Sochi camp where the five who lost the challenge are doing small chores around the camp. Sasha checks the water pot and sees that it is empty. ''Sasha:'' I'm gonna go out and fetch some more water. I'll be right back. Sasha grabs the pot and goes into the woods. Sasha places the pot next to the well and begins to search around it. She then walks away to search in the woods. We see Sasha by a rock wall, trying to find a sizable rock. After tossing three rocks on the ground, she finds a medium sized rock and stuffs it in her pocket. She fiddles with it to make sure it is noticeable and makes her way back to camp. We see Sasha return to camp with the pot full of water. Lisa is by the fire as Sasha places the water on it to boil it. Lisa looks down and sees the bulge in Sasha's pocket. Sasha then gets up and walks away. Lisa joins William in the shelter. The bar owner cleans his glasses with his buff as Lisa lays down. ''Lisa:'' Sasha found the idol. ''William:'' Really? ''Lisa:'' I saw a bulge in her pocket when she was by the fire. No doubt in my mind, she has it. The five reward winners return to camp. William soon sees them and rushes to Jamie. Jamie places her bag by the fire and turns to William. ''William:'' We need to talk. ''Jamie:'' Yeah, we do. What's up? ''William:'' Lisa said Sasha has the idol. ''Jamie:'' Well that's the second worst thing I heard today. ''William:'' Why, what happened? ''Jamie:'' Katie is trying to take you out. ''William:'' What? ''Jamie:'' She brought the idea of blindsiding you up to Freddy and he told us. ''William:'' Oh man, this is not good. After William's confessional, the scene fades to black to go to commercial. Day 25 The scene fades in with upbeat music playing. Everyone is still asleep in the shelter. Soon, a chicken is seen walking in camp. It clucks as it makes its way to the fire. The clucking is enough to wake up Glenn, who pushes his buff up from his eyes to see the chicken. ''Glenn:'' Well I'll be. Glenn gets both Sasha and William up and points the chicken out. Within seconds, all three are up and about, trying to figure out how to capture the chicken. Both Glenn and William grab the fishing net and slowly make their way to the chicken. Sasha is blocking a path way for the chicken to run as William and Glenn get closer to the animal. Others begin to wake up and watch the trio prepare to catch the chicken. Both men then toss the net on the chicken, causing it to go crazy. However they are able to keep the chicken in the net, much to everyone's enjoyment. Everyone begins to get out of the shelter to get a look at the newly caught chicken. Gordan is the only one who doesn't look happy as he slowly makes his way to the group. ''Glenn:'' Lil' bugger's feisty! ''Jeffery:'' I can't wait to eat him. ''Gordan:'' Who said you were eating it? Everyone turns to Gordan, who takes the net from Glenn. ''Gordan:'' This chicken is for the people who are in power. We're the ones who caught it. ''Sasha:'' Excuse me? Glenn, William, and I caught it. You sat on your ass! ''Gordan:'' Pipe it down, lil' missy. You're not getting any of it, just enjoy the rice. Gordan takes the chicken away while his alliance, all disgusted with his actions, follow him with the exception of Lisa, who stayed with the minority. Sasha shakes her head and starts to walk away. ''Sasha:'' Unbelievable. As Sasha walks away, the other members of the minority alliance, except Freddy, leave. Freddy then turns to Lisa with an annoyed look on her face. ''Freddy:'' Happy with your decision now? Freddy then leaves Lisa, who looks regretful of her move the previous Tribal Council. Lisa sits by the fire as her alliance enjoys eating the chicken. The minority alliance sits in the shelter, watching the majority. Lisa barely touches her chicken but it goes unnoticed by the others. After Lisa's confessional, the scene fades to black to go to commercial. Day 26 The scene fades into the next immunity challenge. After a few shots establishing the two parts of the challenge, we see Jeff Probst. ''Jeff:'' Come on in, guys! The final ten walk into the next challenge. They step onto the mat as Jeff takes the necklace away from Sasha. He then goes over the challenge. At the start, William, Freddy, Sasha, Jamie, and Lisa are the front runners while only Gordan struggles a great amount. He is barely able to get over the first hurdle while the five front runners are getting their second bag. Katie, Glenn, Jeffery, and Beth are barely able to untie their second bag. Freddy gets the second bag first and rushes to his third and final one while William and Jamie start to get to the end of their second bag. Out of no where, Sasha gets her second bag and gets to her third bag. William and Jamie get their second bag as Freddy gets his third bag and runs over the finish line, moving him to the second round. Sasha gets her third bag and joins Freddy. Katie silently cheers Jamie on to beat William. William then gets his final bag and crosses the finish line, moving him to the final round. The seven who didn't move on go to the bench by the side. Jeff begins the second round and all three rush to get the puzzle done. Sasha gets both ends done first but struggles on the middle part of the puzzle. William works from the front end to the back as Freddy places pieces randomly. Sasha places the wrong pieces, much to her frustration. William begins to run away with it, much to Katie's disappointment. William places the final piece and moves back. Jeff confirms the puzzle, giving William immunity. He happily pumps his fist while Katie shakes her head. The scene then shifts to Jeff addressing the ten players. ''Jeff:'' William, come on over. William rushes over as the other nine applaud his win. Jeff then places the necklace around his neck and pats his shoulder. ''Jeff:'' With this around your neck, you can't be voted out. As for the rest of you, one of you gonna become the third member of the jury. You have the afternoon to think about it, head on back to camp. Goodnight. William rejoins the players as the scene goes onto slow motion as the scene focuses on Freddy as he grabs his bag and goes back down the path he took to come in to the challenge. The scene changes to the Sochi camp. The final ten return from their challenge as Gordan pat's William on the back. William places the necklace on it's usual spot as he sits in the shelter. ''Freddy:'' Great job, Will. ''William:'' Thanks. The scene shows Katie standing next to the shelter with her arms crossed. She rolls her eyes before sitting next to Lisa by the fire. ''Katie:'' So we good with Freddy going tonight? ''Lisa:'' Yeah, I really don't want to hear him anymore. ''Katie:'' Me neither. As Lisa and Katie talk, the camera pans into William, who is watching the two talk. He has a stern look on his face as he continues to stare. The focus then turns to Freddy, Sasha, and William taking a walk to the water well. Freddy is using Lisa's hair tie on his hair, forming a small man bun as William's glasses hang carelessly on his shirt. William makes sure no one is following them before starting the conversation. ''William:'' Ok so Jamie told me what you said about Katie. How true is it? ''Freddy:'' Dude I swear, she came to me after Max left to get you out. ''William:'' Ok, well here's the thing. I want her out now. You two can get Glenn and Jeffery on board, I'll get Jamie, Gordan, and Beth. ''Sasha:'' What about Lisa? ''William:'' No way she'll do it. She and Katie have been tight since the start so she won't vote her out. ''Freddy:'' Look, I'm down. Keeps me here. ''William:'' Alright, you two just work on the two boys, I'll get everyone else. ''Freddy:'' Sounds good. William leaves the two with mixed emotions. While Freddy is happy that William is now going after Katie, Sasha is unsure if voting Katie is the right move. ''Sasha:'' I just think we should inform Katie and Lisa. ''Freddy:'' What? Why? ''Sasha:'' I think that if they know William wants Katie out, they'll jump on board with us. ''Freddy:'' I just think it's too risky. What if they tell William and the whole thing turns on us? Sasha, knowing Freddy has a point, nods in agreement but still looks disappointed that they can't try and flip votes. We then see Sasha in the shelter with Glenn and Jeffery. Jeffery is playing with his beard while Glenn fixes his vest. Sasha taps Glenn on the shoulder to get both his and Jeffery's attention. ''Jeffery:'' What's up? ''Sasha:'' So the plan now is to vote out Katie. ''Glenn:'' Do we have the votes? ''Sasha:'' I think so. Pretty much everyone besides Lisa and Katie. ''Jeffery:'' Well good for us. ''Sasha:'' But I think what we should do is tell Katie and Lisa to get them on our side. ''Glenn:'' No, we can't. We can't risk our position right now. Sasha, hearing the same response, looks annoyed. We see William at the beach. Sasha walks up, eating an apple, and hands William an apple. ''William:'' They down? Sasha nods as she chews an apple. ''William:'' Alright. The scene then shifts to Jamie, Beth, and Gordan, who are playing checkers with rocks and a chessboard made in the sand. William walks up to the trio and sits next to Jamie. ''William:'' Who's winning? ''Gordan:'' I am. So what's the intel? ''William:'' Well those four are voting Katie. Since she turned on us I say we do the same. ''Beth:'' You think that's the best idea? ''William:'' Why's that? ''Beth:'' Well what I'm saying is if we leave Lisa out of it, she may flip on us and vote with them to take us out. ''Jamie:'' I mean that is a good point but she and Katie may turn on us the next vote to make five votes. I wanted to stay a strong six as well but it may not be that. ''Gordan:'' We're doing it. End of discussion. As Gordan opens his mouth, Jamie shakes her head. ''Gordan:'' Think of it this way, voting Katie will put fear in Lisa. Fear makes people loyal. We blindside her little disloyal, trashy friend, we basically tell her 'Don't flip, stay with us.' ''Beth:'' I mean I guess but why must you refer to Katie as trash? ''Gordan:'' She's a disloyal little squirt who has no idea how the life works. That's trash. ''Beth:'' Look, we need to be smart about this. One wrong move and we're done for. We see shots of the other three people before the scene fades to Tribal Council. The final ten come in with lit torches as Jeff watches them enter. After they sit down and Jeff brings in the two jury members, he begins the QnA. ''Jeff:'' So Freddy, after these last two Tribals, is it certain that you, Glenn, Jeffery, or Sasha will be going home tonight? ''Freddy:'' Yeah, I think one of us will be going but I've had encouraging conversations with some people so I'm holding out hope. ''Jeff:'' Gordan, what do you think of Freddy's hope? ''Gordan:'' Pathetic. He can't break our six so he should be packing his bags. ''Jeff:'' Katie, at some point, this six is gonna break. How do you make sure you're not the first causality? ''Katie:'' Well you just hope the bonds you created pull you through the game. I know I made some strong bonds so I hope it's enough. ''Jeff:'' William, do you believe there are threats in your alliance? ''William:'' I think that everyone here is a threat one way or another. So it's just about figuring out which threat is the right one to take out. Timing is everything. ''Jamie:'' To continue that point Jeff, tonight we're taking out a threat that has only now really showed they're a threat. We all thought this person wasn't strategic but just showed they're here to play the game. ''Jeff:'' Lisa, do you think you know what's gonna happen? ''Lisa:'' I think so, yeah. When we made our six, we promised to stay loyal to one another so I trust my six. Jeff: Alright, so we discussed trust and threats tonight, let's see what happens. It is time to vote. Jeffery, you're up. Jeffery quickly gets up and makes his way to the voting booth. Only Katie and Freddy have their vote and confessional shown. William's confessional is heard but his vote is hidden. After Glenn returns, Jeff goes to get the vote and returns with the urn. ''Jeff:'' If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so. The focus is on Freddy as everyone turns to look at him. He, however, stays seated as everyone turns back to Jeff. ''Jeff:'' Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes. Jeff takes off the urn lid as everyone keeps their attention locked on Jeff. ''Jeff:'' First vote: Freddy. Freddy nods, knowing he is a target for Katie now. ''Jeff:'' Katie. That's one vote Freddy, one vote Katie. Katie looks puzzled on why she was chosen by the minority but brushes it off. ''Jeff:'' Freddy. Freddy licks his upper lip as the votes continue to be read. ''Jeff:'' Katie. That's two votes Freddy, two votes Katie. Katie's expression stays the same. ''Jeff:'' Katie. Katie puckers her lips, getting a little nervous. ''Jeff:'' Katie. Katie wipes her forehead. Both Jamie and Gordan look at Jeff while William keeps a calm composed look as Jeff continues. ''Jeff:'' Katie. That's five votes Katie. ''Katie:'' What? Katie looks around, puzzled. Lisa looks unsure about what is going on as Jeff pulls out the next vote. ''Jeff:'' Ninth person voted out and the third member of our jury: Katie. Need to bring me your torch. Katie's mouth drops as the final vote is read. Lisa looks around to the others who don't return her glance. ''Lisa:'' Wow. Katie places her torch in front of Jeff, still with a shocked look on her face. ''Jeff:'' Katie, the tribe has spoken. Jeff snuffs her torch as Katie, still in shock, slowly leaves Tribal. Lisa still looks surprised as Jeff turns back to the group. ''Jeff:''' Even though Katie was in the majority, she was blindsided. That should go to show you that no matter which position your in, anything can happen. Grab your stuff and head on out, goodnight. The final nine, with eight of them being happy at the turn out, leave Tribal. Lisa still can't comprehend what happened as the credits roll and the scene cuts to black. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Episode on ''Survivor... * Lisa reacts to the blindside. * Could the majority crumble due to the previous Tribal? * Knowing he is a target, Freddy works hard to stay alive. Author's Notes